Cursed
by Addicted-92
Summary: Bella is cursed with a rare genetic diorder; a curse that is like no other. Or at least that is what she thinks. What happens when she travels to Forks and meets the Cullens? Will two worlds collide and send sparks flying? A little OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **Hey sorry bout not writing for so long, and also for changing the first chapter a bit. I decided to do a crossover with a different story. Try and guess. LOL.

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer and whoever owns the other story own all.

**Chapter One – Beginning**

I was cursed, and thus, a monster. I was the moment I was conceived. At least that's what I thought. But I was the only one.

I didn't know the difference when I was little. But then I realised. And I was never the same. But as hard as I might try, I cannot fix it, I've just got to live with it. Which is why I was on a plane, flying to Forks so I can live with my father, Charlie.

My mother may love me, but she hated my curse, never understanding me. But my dad did, and was the only one that even remotely understands the inner workings of my mind. Which was I why I was going to move in with him.

When I got off the plane, Charlie was waiting for me.

"Bella!" he shouted enthusiastically and enveloped me in a bear hug. I fidgeted nervously, pulling at my soft leather gloves.

"How are you?" he grinned.

"Great."

And with that he led me to the car.

The drive to my new home was uneventful. We discussed what was to be happening and the changes that would come about, but no more. It was almost awkward.

The next day was similar. It was my first day of school, and Charlie had gotten me a present: an old Chevrolet truck. I loved it. It was a symbol for how different my life was going to be from what it had been.

When I arrived at the high school, I was amazed at how different it was to the school in Phoenix. There were no absurdly rich kids with expensive cars. The only car that was close was a silver Volvo. As I walked, I noticed that all appeared normal and relaxed. I felt safe for the first time in several years.

Yes, it really was going to be different.

**After Notes: **R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

Things were going fine until lunch. I had managed to elude all physical contact, as well as attempt to blend in, though the lessons were somewhat easy. Ever since my incident several years ago, everything was simple for me. But what I saw bewildered me for the first time in a very long time.

There were five of them. Five creatures, two females and three males that were too beautiful to be human. But I was unsure of what they were, for all I knew they were like me. I wasn't sure if I should be fearful or overjoyed.

It was certainly a puzzling mystery, but I shoved to the back of my mind when Mike invited me to a party at his house on Friday. I jumped at the opportunity, wanting to appear normal and blend in, so unlike what I was like at my old school.

When I walked into Biology, I was shocked to find the only seat free next to one of them.

"Hello," he said as I took the seat next to him. "I'm Edward."

"Bella," I smiled. Though, I knew that he was not human, I could not help but get lost in his topaz eyes. He looked at me quizzically.

"So what made move to Forks?" he asked.

I hesitated. Something in me wanted me to tell him everything. But I could not.

"I thought I might spend a little time with dad before I go to College."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I scrutinized him. He was so beautiful.

"Are you going to the party this Friday?" I asked him.

He smiled, "I don't think me and my family were invited."

"Aw, come on, every party needs a gatecrasher. You and your family should come. I'll protect you guys from them," I teased. Would you look at me now, flirting with him, the unknown creature!

He laughed; a deep rich, mellow sound.

"I'll see what happens," he grinned.

The end of the lesson had me so confused. I was attracted to him like I had been to no other.

**EPOV**

When I arrived home I was confused as hell. This girl, Bella, had turned my world upside down. She was beautiful, immensely so, like no other human. But from what I smelt from her, and the curious mental blocking ability she had, proved that she was no human.

And I could not help but be attracted to her.

"So, I saw Bella inviting us to Mike's party?" Alice asked excitedly as I drove home.

"Uh huh." The others looked at me, with raised eyebrows.

"Are you guys going?" I asked, after a moment.

"You are?" Emmett asked in shock.

"She is interesting. She does not smell like a human, and I cannot read her mind. I want to find out more about her." They nodded in agreement, and I knew that they would come as well.

-----------

Esme and Carlisle were just as curious as we all were about the new girl. Carlisle proclaimed that he "had never smelled something like her in all his three hundred years," after examining the scent of a pencil I had stolen from her.

The hours past quickly, and soon it was dawn and I was eager to discover more from this new girl.

I could not help but be drawn to here, and my siblings often caught me staring into space, thinking only for her. Which was what I happened to be doing now, while I waited for her to make an appearance that morning.

_Would you take a look at yourself?_ Jasper teased, _you're falling for her._

"Am not," I muttered, before striding towards Bella, watching as she climbed out of her vehicle.

I watched it happen in slow motion.

Tyler, the idiot, had lost control of his vehicle, and was now sliding towards Bella dangerously. Without thinking, I sped towards Bella, and knocked her out of the way. She knocked her head back against the truck, and I stared in sick fascination as her hand shot out and stop the van from slamming into her again.

Her hand left a dent, right next to my own mark on the car.

I gazed with amazement into her horrified eyes. Slowly, my hand moved of its own accord and caressed her cheek gently. She flinched, as if she were expecting something, then gasped and stared with amazement and shock when an electric tingle flowed through my hand. It felt great. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What..." she shook her head slowly, confusion etched onto her face and without another word, hopped up and swung herself out between the two vehicles and walked away into the mass of people.

I met the horrified and curious stares of my family; they had seen it all happen and were just as mystified as I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for all the awesome reviews.

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

_What the hell just happened?_ I asked myself repeatedly as I was escorted into the hospital. I had tried to escape it, but I had no choice in the matter in the end.

My mind strayed back to the recent event. I had revealed part of what I was to Edward by stopping that van, but he also appeared to have a similar secret. I would not tell his, if he did not tell mine.

But what really mystified me was that he _actually_ touched me, and nothing happened. I saw a small ray of hope in my future. Nobody had touched my skin in five years, and this was why I desperately needed to escape this hospital. I hoped my father would come soon.

"Isabella is it?" my eyes widened as I took in the sixth unknown creature. He was just like the rest of them. "My name's is Dr. Cullen," he smiled warmly.

"Yeah," I gave a small smile, and attempted again to get out this mess.

"I actually feel fine, so perhaps I'll just go?" I suggested.

He grinned. "I don't think so. I'll just give you a once over before you leave.'

My mouth dropped open when he pressed his fingers to my neck, checking my pulse. He gave no notice. Just as before, nothing happened. I was shocked.

I was sure that this creature somehow had a connection to Edward and this theory was proven when Edward came into the room.

"Dad," he let out a sigh of relief.

I couldn't help it; it just happened, I was so sure that they were somehow like me, that I just lost control.

"When'd you find out?" I stupidly asked.

"Find out what?" Edward asked curiously, but I could see his eyes tighten.

"That you could do stuff? Like how you stopped the van?" I swallowed. They looked at me in confusion, but I could see some wariness in their faces.

Suddenly, I couldn't believe myself. _I was so stupid!_ Why had I so blatantly exposed myself? I needed damage control.

I flung myself off the bed, and out of the room, so fast even _they_ couldn't catch me.

-----------

That night I found myself tossing and turning in my bed. I could hear a rumble of thunder outside and I fought my body which was itching to go outside and breathe in the electricity of the storm.

I had not spoken of the morning's events to my father. I was unsure of what would happen, and I did not want to worry my father so.

I could take it no longer, so I leapt out of bed and through the window, landing with easy grace. Running through the forest, with the wind my hair was a wonderful thing. I could feel the power roll through the air, and see the lightning streak through the clouds. Soon I was directly under the storm.

Abruptly lightning flashed and struck me. I laughed, revelling in the ecstasy of the electricity flow through my veins. I stood there for hours, soaking in the feeling the storm gave to me. I felt electrified, and I was sure I would not sleep for several nights, due to the unusual amount of power flowing through my body.

It was not always like this; there was a time where I hated the wet and wind; feared the noise and power of storms. But I was different, ever since I met several of my own kind. Now I loved all weather, wet and cold, or dry and hot.

After a while, I became aware of crashes of thunder that were out of time with the rest. I frowned. My intellectual mind could not digest this. Soon I was speeding through the trees towards the odd noise.

Without notice, a baseball hurtled towards me, and I caught it with ease. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"What the...?" I mouthed silently. I continued on quickly, and found myself in a clearing, face to face with seven individuals, all of whom were shocked to see me. The feeling was mutual.

**After Notes: **Oh! A cliffy! Whoops. 

I know you what to know what's wrong with Bella but patience... HEHE-I'm so evil.

R&R!


End file.
